Online content may be created by a variety of users and hosted on a variety of platforms. An entity may monetize the online content created by their network of users. Monetizing the online content may include publishing the online content in a variety of locations and generating revenue via monetization methods including advertising. The online content may consist of large quantities of short form content (e.g., content that may be short in length) that must be monitored and managed by the entity. As the online content may include lower value assets in mass quantity, the manual management of the online content may be tedious, expensive, and inefficient.